Episode 868 (16th April 1969)
Plot Len tells Elsie that Ena only got a caution. Elsie worries that her name will get in the papers over the divorce. The OAPs meet in the OAP Clubhouse to discuss next steps and Ena insists they're going to have a sit-in to stop the bulldozers doing their job. Ray enjoys winding up Dave about how much the divorce is going to cost him. Dickie and Audrey collect supplies for the pensioners from the Rovers. Dave fetches Lillian from the pub to discuss business. The pensioners start to prepare to bed down for the night, preventing Ray from collecting a washbasin he's already paid for. A bulldozer arrives to begin work. Dave tells Lillian he's defending the divorce. The pensioners refuse to move. Dave tells Lillian that Emily was lodging with Elsie all the time he was there and she'd be his principle witness. Stan pins his hopes and last sum of money on a horse which fails. He has to confess to Hilda. To dodge the tax, Stan makes the business over to her. Len makes another attempt to dissuade Ena but fails. Annie tries to find out who Lillian is but doesn't succeed. Alice looks forward to spending the night with Albert in the Clubhouse. He doesn't. Ken, Dickie and Audrey wish the pensioners all the best as they settle down for the night. Alice stops Ray getting in with Albert's connivance to get at his washbasin. Ena expels Albert from the Clubhouse and Alice regrets saying anything. Dave tells Elsie he's contesting the divorce to save himself £2,000 a year. She's furious as to where that leaves her. Lillian finds out that Hilda is the local gossip and starts to buy her drinks. She's delighted to discover she's Elsie's neighbour. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alice Pickins - Doris Hare *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Lillian Smith - Rhoda Lewis (Credited as "Lilian Smith") *Jim Gilbert - Arnold Ridley *Bulldozer Driver - Geoffrey Reed Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Dave Smith's Betting Shop - Front and back office *The Pink Posy *OAP Clubhouse - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The fight of the century - Ena versus a bulldozer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,200,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Minnie Caldwell: "When the police carried you away, Ena, all my revolutionary spirit seemed to leave me. I thought you'd be a political prisoner." Ena Sharples: "This isn't Russia, you crate-egg." --- Dave Smith: "When it comes to keeping my nose clean, I'm more than clever - I'm a genius." Category:1969 episodes